Marry me
by slifer1012
Summary: Princess Narumi Uzumaki has come of age and it is time for her to find a husband, if only she didn't hate her suitors. Fem Naru X ? Lemons later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome back my fine friends to another random ass story from yours truly, I know the whole voting system got screwed up cause I was gone but I really don't care im scrapping the idea anyway. Now lets start off on why you're here a brand spanking new story.

Chapter 1

Atop the highest hill on the Grand city of Konoha Capital of the fire kingdom sits the Castle of the royal family, the Uzumaki's. Atop the highest parapet of the highest tower sits the princess, the cheery and enigmatic Narumi Uzumaki. She is currently busy avoiding her body guard who is attempting to bring to her parents.

"Your Highness, please stop!" Cried the young red haired boy chasing the fleeing princess.

Narumi stuck out her tongue. "How many times do I have to say it call me Naru, I hate all that formal crap." She whined standing on the edge of the tower balancing on one foot.

"Princess Uzumaki please be careful. We can't have you falling." He said trying to grab the smiling blond girl.

"Gaara-kun you worry too much I'm not going to fall." She said and just then pretended to slip off only to catch herself on her hands her long skirts parting up her thigh almost showing her panties.

Gaara looked away. "Princess, please your undergarments are almost showing." He said grumbling.

Narumi sighed and slid her skirt farther down. "I hate these stupid long skirts. City girls get to wear tiny skirts how come I can't." She whined.

"Because Madame Narumi they are peasants and you are a Princess." Gaara said fed up with the princess's antics.

Narumi stuck her tongue out again. "You're so uptight and annoying all the time Gaara-kun why can't you be more laid back like Shika-kun?" She asked motioning over to her other body guard who was sleeping on a nearby terrace.

Gaara sighed noticing Shikamaru. "Because un like Mr. Nara I actually do my job instead of sleeping all day!" He said screaming the second part at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru picked his head up at this. "Hey Gaara how bout you suck me." He said flipping off the red haired guard.

Narumi looked confused. "What does suck me mean?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing your need to know about Princess Narumi. Not anytime soon at least." Gaara said glaring at Shikamaru. "Now Princess if you would please come along the King and Queen are awaiting you." He said offering her a hand to help her off the ledge.

Naru whined again. "Eww I don't wanna!" She said pouting.

Shikamaru pulled his head up again. "If you go Gaara will shut up." He offered.

"Let's go." Naru said immediately.

Gaara almost smiled and helped the princess down.

Naru whined the entire time as Gaara led her through the vast hallways of the castle.

Finally they reached the monolithic throne room where the king and queen Uzumaki sat.

"Here is your daughter your highness." Gaara said bowing to them both.

"She give you much fight this time?" the King asked.

"Yep." Naru butted in smiling widely.

Gaara glared.

"Well wonderful but not why we called you here." Naru's mother spoke.

"Yes yes, Naru dear we have decided that it is high time you become married to a respectable young man to further the lineage of this wonderful country." The king spoke.

"I'm fifteen and I don't know the first thing about this country nor do I care!"

"Narumi I was fifteen when I met your father." The queen butted in.

"If I do get married what exactly do I have to do?" The ever innocent princess asked.

"Well you will have to sire and heir for the kingdom of course." The king explained shrugging.

"How do I do that?" Naru asked.

The king and queen looked at eachother they had held off telling her for so long.

"We'll let Tsunade tell you that for now all you need to know is the possible suitors we have lined up for you.

Naru crossed her arms childishly.

"First we have lined up both of the Uchiha brothers. Itachi and Sasuke."

"Those stuck up pricks!" Naru whined.

"Narumi Language!" The queen scolded.

"Second Kiba Inuzaka."

"He smells like dog." Naru butted in.

The king ignored that. "Then Shino Aburame."

"Weirdo."

"And finally the last for now is Neji Hyuuga."

Naru was silent.

"Really no snappy comment?" The queen asked surprised.

"Never met him but I'm sure he sucks." Naru said pouting.

"This is going to be a long day." Gaara spoke sighing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All righty peeps and cronies I like this story so here goes another chapter High Five! No? Fine be that way. Here we go then onto the random bull crap.

Chapter 2:

Narumi stood there arms crossed and a pout across her face.

"Well I don't wanna." She said childishly,

"Well honey you really don't have a choice. You need to be married." The King said sternly.

"But before you meet any of the fine boys you have class with Miss Tsunade. Now get along dear." Her Mother added.

Naru grumbled and stomped off.

Gaara sighed and followed the angry princess.

"Just the most ridiculous crap Gaara! I shouldn't have to marry if I don't want to!" She complained skulking through the corridors.

"Plenty of Princesses are forced to marry at a young age your Highness." Gaara said monotone and fairly uncaring.

"I'm not like plenty of Princesses!" Naru shot back.

"Princess Narumi I understand you are upset with reason, but fact is you really don't have a choice here."

If looks could kill Gaara would be dead, brought back to life and killed again. "I can have you killed Gaara." Naru said frowning.

"Your parents like me to much. Now come on Your highness, Miss Tsunade will have my head if you're late again."

"I don't see how that is bad for me." She said smiling impudently.

Gaara sighed. "And If I die I'll haunt you forever." He said wearingly.

Naru stuck her tongue out at him but followed to her tutor's room.

When they arrived in Tsunade's teaching room she was sitting sipping tea. She beckoned the two teenagers in and Gaara groaned.

Narumi took a seat across from her teacher.

"Mr. Gaara?" Tsunade asked.

Gaara sighed. "Yes Ms. Tsunade?" He grumbled.

"Come here dear." She motioned him closer.

Gaara slowly stepped over and Tsunade tossed her hot tea in his face. "That's for being late again." She growled.

Gaara cringed but remained standing giving Tsunade and evil glare.

"Oh that didn't knock you over. Well that was a miscalculation." She said looking shocked.

"Yeah and you do you know the charge for assaulting a royal soldier?" He asked cracking his knuckles.

"Gaara no, stand down." Narumi ordered.

Gaara sighed. "As you wish your highness." He said walking over to a wall and leaning up against it.

Naru smiled.

Tsunade laughed. "Like an angry dog on his leash."

"Teacher please don't push him he tends to get mad." Naru said shrugging.

Tsunade sighed. "No fun, fine. Well Naru dear it seems like the little princess is growing up and it's time for her to get married." She said all smiles and giggles.

Naru looked defeated. "But teacher I don't wanna marry any of those creeps." She whined.

"Oh come now they can't be all that bad." Tsunade assured.

Narumi had already thought about this unfortunately.

"Oh yeah? Itachi is a stuck up Uchiha who thinks he runs everything. Sasuke is a brooding punk who thinks he awesome. Kiba is a vulgar perv and he smells. Shino is a creep. And im sure this Neji dude is no better." Naru said crossing her arms once more.

"I'm sure you'll learn to like them dear, or well at least one." Tsunade said smiling kindly.

Naru pouted again.

"But Naru today's lesson involves what you will have to do after you marry your husband."

"You mean sire an heir or whatever that means?" Naru asked uneasily.

"Exactly dear. And oh wait you have no idea what that means do you?" Tsunade asked happy at first then unenthusiastic.

Naru shook her head. "Sorry teacher." She said simply.

"Gaara I don't suppose you want to help me out here?" Tsunade asked hopeful.

"My job is to protect the princess and make sure she gets to her appointments on time. So kindly, shove it I am not doing your dirty work."He said smirking.

Tsunade sighed. "Well then I guess I'll have to do it. Naru honey this means you will have to have sex." She said bluntly.

Naru nodded. "Okay what's sex?" Asked the ever innocent princess.

~ One extremely awkward talk later and after semi calming Naru down to the point where she stopped throwing things~

"NO NO NO NO! I am not doing that, it's so icky, I don't wanna! You can't make me!" She screamed angrily.

"Now now honey I know it seems bad but eventually you'll start to like it and it will feel good." Tsunade assured.

Gaara sighed. "Princess Narumi I know you're not in the best of moods but I must inform you that you have a meeting with Sasuke Uchiha in ten minutes. Then afternoon tea." He said simply.

"Why should I go after all, the only thing he wants to do is, have icky sex with me." She said immaturely.

Gaara sighed and lifted the princess up carrying her out of the room. "Productive as always Tsunade." He said grumpily.

Naru kicked at Gaara but to no avail until she promised to go meet Sasuke. He then set her down and she walked to her unfortunate meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry about the delay people you know school and shit. Well anyway here we go with chapter 3 peeps.

Chapter 3:

Narumi stomped down the halls angrily.

Gaara slowly followed sighing in despair. ~god I hate my job.~ He thought angrily.

"Hey Gaara-Kun?" Naru asked stopping suddenly?

"Yes your highness?" Gaara asked looking at the small princess.

"Why do I have to marry one of these guys?" She asked sounding fairly serious.

Gaara was taken aback by the bluntness of the question. "Um because it's your duty to, well continue the lineage of the kingdom." He said unsurely.

Naru frowned. "So just because of my stupid parents I have to deal with this crap and act like a good little princess?"

Gaara closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Yes Madame Naru that's exactly it simple no?" He asked sighing.

Naru did not reply.

"Your highness?" He asked opening his eyes.

Naru had vanished.

Gaara sighed. "It was all a trick to escape. That just figures." He said angrily.

Naru had dashed off and was now hiding around a corner making sure she had eluded her bodyguard.

She slipped away looking for a better hiding place and that plan would have probably worked but her luck would have her rounding a corner only to dash into one of the many objects of her hatred. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked at the princess. "Well hello there little Narumi, in such a rush to see me?" He asked patting the short girl on her head.

Naru frowned at the Uchiha boy. "I was not trying to find you I was running away from my bodyguard!" She yelled loudly at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked unimpressed by her anger. "I don't think I believe you. I think you were dying to see me so you rushed ahead to find me." He said smirking as wide as he could.

Naru was preparing to utterly explode on Sasuke when the both of them were saved. By the shining knight himself, Gaara.

"There you are your highness. My Lady you can't just keep running off. We must keep a tight schedule." He would have kept going but then he noticed Sasuke.

"Oh, hello there Mr. Uchiha." He said unenthused to see the boy.

Sasuke shot Gaara a glare. "Gaara, sure." He said simply.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Anyway my Princess due to your absconding as usual we are late. Now if we hurry we can still make your tea appointment with your mother." Gaara said offering to move the girl along.

Naru smiled and started to walk of begin sure to stick her tongue out at Sasuke before they rounded the corner, out of sight.

Naru was all annoyed now. "You see what did I tell you he's a complete jerk." She whined punching Gaara in the arm.

Gaara noticed the punch and chuckled at the angry princess.

"It is not funny Gaara!" She yelled angrily at her bodyguard.

They stopped at a large doorway. Gaara put a reassuring hand on Naru's shoulder. "Princess, you have been through plenty of this regal bull crap and you will have to cope with it I am sorry but that's the way this infernal world is." He said honestly sorry.

Naru hugged her bodyguard. "Thank you Gaara-Kun." She said smiling happily.

Gaara was shocked. "Um right, yes. Anyway my Lady it is time for your tea and that's good because I forgot to tell you it's not just with your Mother. It's with Itachi Uchiha as well." He said quickly opening the door and pushing Naru through."

Gaara heard Naru's muffled cry through the door.

Gaara rubbed his temples. "I'm not paid enough for this bull." He said quietly.

Just to add to his annoyances approached the ever lazy other bodyguard Shikamaru. "Hey Gaara how's work?" He asked smiling lazily.

"Oh eat me Nara." He said angrily.

"Whatever but any way the king was looking for you I wouldn't keep him waiting." Shikamaru said walking off once more.

Gaara sighed and headed for the throne room.

A/N: Eh ill do a longer one later. REMEMBER MORE REVIEWS means MORE CHAPTERS and LONGER CHAPTERS!


End file.
